Magikill
"Today we summon unity!" The Magikill are spellcasters that can act as both the offensive and defensive support units of Order. The appearance of a Magikill is based on the usual master wizard from fantasy games. The Magikill has a staff and is very old in appearance. The Magikill also has facial hair (which can be changed in the Armoury) and a hat. The Magikill has his normal attack, which is the least powerful attack in the game. However, the abilities the Magikill posseses makes it a large offensive threat if the player knows how to use all the spells. They are highly damaging area of effect (AoE) attacks. All spells ignore armour. If you are in a turtle and have low economy, a magikill will be your only chance because it can take out large amounts of units using a single spell. Stats Abilities Stick War 1 Stun In the original Stick War, Magikill could stun a large number of units at once, if they were in front of him. This is replaced by Blast in Stick War 2 and Stick Empires. Basic The main "attack" of the Magikill, though it is rarely considered when compared to their abilities. Basically, when an enemy is right-clicked for the Magikill to attack, they trudge forward, raise their spells, and cast an extremely down-sized version of their blast spell. As stated above, this attack is rarely seen on account of it's meager power. Magikill's minion In Stick War 1, the Magikill has the ability to summon a minion (for free) as long as you had open population slots. This minion was essentially a smaller swordwrath with less health and attack power. It would appear in the exact spot the Magikill was standing instead of the castle. Stick War 2 / Stick Empires The Magikill has three spells, the first of which (Blast) is unlocked by default. The other two must be researched. All spells take approximately between 1 and 2 seconds to cast, which should be kept in mind when aiming the spells at enemies. Spells can be used with hotkeys. Q is for Blast. W is for Poison Spray. E is for Electric Wall. Explosion The default spell. A Magikill using this spell will cast an explosion on the designated area. This ability has a very large blast radius and is useful for softening up a mass of units. Units on the edge of the explosion will still receive the same damage as units in the center. The explosion removes slightly more than one bar of health over time, thus killing weak units like Archidons in a few seconds. The blast also causes burn damage. Blast uses no mana. Poison Spray This spell must be researched. When this spell is used, a green spray of poison is shot across the battlefield, originating from the Magikill and ending at the cursor. As this spell is directional, any units in the spell's way will be poisoned. This spell's range can be maximized by casting it diagonally, putting the magikill on the top of the map and then casting poison spray DOWNWARDs. The poison from this ability is very effective on unarmoured units and is great for softening up armoured units. This spell costs 50 mana. This spell will always be cast at maximum range, maximizing the amount of area covered by poison. Electric Wall This spell must be researched. When it is used, a vertical wall of electricity is summoned at the cursor. Any units in contact with this wall will take massive damage over time, although they can still move freely. The wall lasts about 5 seconds. This spell is the magikill's most damaging spell and is very effective against armoured units and slow moving units like deads, or other spellcasters. This spell costs 35 mana. It is also extremely effective on Archidon and Albowtross, as said units die very quickly from a single Electric Wall. Stick Wars Legacy Uses The magikill can be used to defend in a turtle. They can drive out archers with poison spray, or they can devastate armoured units with a combination of poison and electric wall. The magikill is very useful in offense as well, using a magikill with a simple spearton and archer combination can turn the tide of battle. However, the magikill's greatest enemy is the Shadowrath, and the medusa. To avoid the Shadowrath, simply build a wall and go behind. You can use speartons to bash so that the Shadowrath will either be stunned or will shinobi early. Either way your magikill should escape. You can also replace the shield bash for enslaved giants. To avoid the medusa, simply put your magikill away, the medusa will either wait or waste the petrify on something else. If the medusa waits, target it with your speartons/shadowrath. After the medusa is dead or has no petrify, bring out your magikill and wreck havoc on the enemy army. Trivia *Magikill used to cost 500 mana, until they were buffed by reducing their cost to 400 mana. *Poison Spray used to be cast at whatever range the player said. This was changed so it was always cast at max range, making it easier for new players. *If multiple Magikill are selected and are told to use a spell, only the closest Magikill will actually cast a spell. *In Stick War I, magikill could summon units and their Blast attack stunned units. *In Patch 1.89, Poison Spray was nerfed to do less damage, because it was the most effective way to poison, with the other being Deads. Blast also had its damage reduced, but gained the ability to burn. * In the Earlier version of the game, blast used to do 2 health bars as damage against unarmoured units. They fixed it later because it did too much damage. Category:Units Category:History Category:Order Empire Units Category:Stick War 1 Category:Stick-war-legacy